random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Smexii
Nintendo's smexiest new console, made after the Wii U blew up in an accident and Nintendo wanted to appeal to the mature crowd. Features You can now stream pr0n while playing games. You can now have a one-hand control scheme for most games for obvious reasons. The controller is called the Nin-d*ldo Remote. Launch Titles add some ''Mario'' *Super Mario D World - Mario really has to pee, so he must run to the toilet, which was kidnapped by Bowser. *Mario and Luigi: Wet Dream Team - Luigi dreams about Waluigi. ;) *Mario Kart 69 - Introducing new "sesual" vehicle features such as "digging into holes". Every character also has a "sesualized" jumpsuit to wear to make them look so mature and hawt. *Mario Party 69 - Mario "competes" with his friends as they race across d*ldo-shaped game boards and play extremely smexual minigames. *Super Mario Galaxy 69 - Rosalina is possessed by an evil Luma, turns huge, and eats Mario. Venturing through this giant world, he must escape. Her girl-peepee acts a black holes. ''Yoshi'' *Yoshi Touch and Go - Yoshi goes to touch some things... not gonna explain it too bad, it kinds kinda dirty. *Sp*rm Yoshi - This time Yoshi goes on an adventure with his eggs to form a human. tehe ''The Legend of Zelda'' *The Legend of Zelda: Link to the Fap - Link is on an online chat room and somebody finds some very good pr0n, so he decides to link him to it. *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Incest - Link has a crush on this girl he just met but she turns out to be related, but since their parents were killed by some jerk they never knew. *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Pingas - Link skinny dips... but instead of into a pool, it is off a floating island into the regular world. *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Fapper HD - King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and Ganondorf had been enemies for a long time, but deep down, they have had sacred powerful and pure lust for each other kept hidden away in secret. It is up to Link, the Hero of Fap, to finally 'link' them together once and for all! ''Pokemon'' *Pokemon seXy - The first variation of the Pokemon Smexy games. All of the Pokemons have wee-wees and va-jay-jays. *Pokemon sexY - The second variation fo the Pokemon Smexy games. All of the Pokemons have wee-wees and va-jay-jays. * Pokemon XX - The sequel to Pokemon seXy. The game's title 'XX' is named after the female smex chromosome set and ties into the game's plot: Set two years after the events of Pokemon seXy, the world of Pokemon is rid of males and only females are left to survive, both Pokemon and human. The only way for all of life to continue is to be able to cross-connect with a Pokemon XY save file so that both Pokemon and Trainers can get "busy" and make more of them. Other than the main goal, this game appeals to lezzbeeahnz. * Pokemon XY - The sequel to Pokemon sexY. The game's title 'XY' is named after the male smex chromosome set and ties into the game's plot: Set two years after the events of Pokemon sexY, the world of Pokemon is rid of females and only males are left to survive, both Pokemon and human. The only way for all of life to continue is to be able to cross-connect with a Pokemon XX save file so that both Pokemon and Trainers can get "busy" and make more of them. Other than the main goal, this game appeals to geeeaaaaiiieeezz. ''Kinky'' *Kinky's Wet Dreamland - Kinky goes on adventure to eat things in his Wet Dreamland. It really blows. Metroid *Metroid Prime Threesome: Penetration - Samus and Ridley decide to finally get togethor after a life of rivalry. They invite Mother Brain, too. ''F-Beero'' *F-Beero - Captain Falcon takes on drinking after losing a championship, but the next morning he wakes up with Samus. *F-Beero GseX - Captain Falcon tries racing again but instead of racing he just sits by one of the cliffs and has smex in the backseat like in those movies. ''Fire Emblem'' *Fire Emblem: Sacred Stoners - A bunch of warriors go off to find some drugs. ''Mother'' *Mother-f*ckin 3 - Lucas goes on an adventure with his potty-mouth friends and violently kills people. ''Star Fox'' *Star Fox As*-ault - After a dog fight between Fox and Wolf, Wolf accidentally assaults Fox's butt. You play as Wolf's sp*rm as they venture out inside Fox to find the legendary Fox eggs. ''Animal Crossing'' *Animal Crossing: "Wild" World - You, a new Villager, moves to a new town full of wild and hawrnie animals for you to play with. ''Wee'' *Wee Play - Self explanatory. *Wee Sports - Comes with free ruler. *Wee Music - The Miis get together in a circle j*rpk and create "moaning" music. *Wee Fit - Along with new Kegel excerises, Wii Fit Trainer now has a peeepee. Waluigi is the male Wii Fit Trainer and can do some Kegel naked with female WFT. *Wee Party - Get togethor with your friends to have the party of your lives! Alcohol recommended. Warning, Nintendo is not responsible for any STDs, sudden pregancy, or loss of virginity. ''Pikmin'' *D*ckmin 3 - The Pikmin grow peepees. *add more ''Advance Wh*res'' *Advance Wh*res - Some guy makes an army of really h*rny people. It is very complex and hot. ''Kid D*ckarus'' *Kid D*ckarus - Pit has a crush on a goddess so much that he gets a bow-ner. So he goes off to confess his love. *Kid D*ckarus: Of MILFs and Monsters - Pit and Paletuna are togethor now, so they have a 'special mission'. *Kid D*ckarus: Uprising - Pit's ex-girlfriend attacks him and Paletuna, so they go off and shoot people with bow-ners to save the day. Many plot-twists, waifus, and hot-ness. ''Nintendogs'' *Nintendogs + cats + furries - Nintendogs + cats + furries offers a new way to interact with your pets! Get frisky with your felines!" ''Super Smash Bros. *Super Smash Bros. Penetration - Nintendo characters penetrate and dominate each other. Third Party ''Sonic *Sonic 0S*x - Sonic's games get so bad he resorts to pr**********. ''Rabbids'' *Craving Rabbids - The Rabbids discover the Internet, and suffer from peepee explosions later on. ''Mega Man'' *Mega Man seX - Mega Man and Bass decide to get the true power. Of love. And smex. And they have threesomes with 16 other mavericks. ''Rayman'' *Rayman Orgy - Rayman's games usually have plenty of playable characters, but THIS time, they're doing something else... ''Scribblenauts'' *Scribblenauts Uncensored - This time you can actually make everything. Like, even other stuff. That kind of stuff. ''Disney'' *Disney Infinity - You can literally do anything with your Disney characters. All of the possibilties of your ships. ''Bioc*ck'' *Biocock Infinite - You play as Booker DeWitt who has to bring back a girl named Elizabeth and f*ck her and you have to avoid her pimp daddy, Songbird. ''Call of Booty'' *Call of Booty: @ss ops - You must get da booty. You doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Unlock new bootys and pingas and ve-jay-jays. Includes online multiplayer with up to 69 players. ''Gaylo'' *Gaylo: Reach - Engage is hundreds of gey smex acts to unlock sexy dildo-shaped guns. Pushmo *Pullmo - The creators of the previous addictive puzzle games bring you Pullmo! You now can pull things out of a va-jay-jay! Upload pics of your crush to see even more of them! ;) Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Nintendo